jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Kung'urama'nuruodo
Kung'urama'nuruodo war ein Chiss der Herrscherfamilie Nuruodo von Csilla, der durch einen Übergriff von den Jedi-Meistern Ring-Sol Ambase und Count Dooku gefunden und in den Jedi-Orden aufgenommen wurde, wo er seinen Kernnamen Nuru Kungurama erhielt. Sein erster Meister Lanchu Skaa starb bereits früh in den Klonkriegen, woraufhin er von Ambase als Padawan angenommen wurde. Als Ambase auf eine Mission nach Kynachi entsandt wurde, begab sich Nuru trotz des Verbots seines Meisters auf das Schiff, musste nach dessen Absturz jedoch eine eigene Einheit in den Kampf führen, um Ambase wiederzufinden. Danach sollte er sich in die Unbekannten Regionen mit einer Chiss-Delegation treffen und zu Gesprächen nach Coruscant eskortieren. Nach einem Angriff einer separatistischen Flotte geriet ihr Schiff in die Fänge einiger Raumpiraten, bis die Crew des Schiffes und die Delegierte Sev'eere'nuruodo durch ein Raumportal der Kwa in die Chiss-Regionen zurückkehren konnten. Danach sollte er den Abgeordneten von Kynachi nach Coruscant eskortieren, doch wurde er stattdessen in einen Kampf mit einem mandalorianischen Attentäter verwickelt, bevor er sich zum Bilbringi-Depot begab, wo er ein Lebenszeichen seines Meister erhielt. Biografie Frühe Jahre miniatur|links|180px|Kung'urama'nuruodo mit seinem Lichtschwert Kung'urama'nuruodo wurde als Mitglied der Familie Nuruodo geboren, einer der herrschenden Familien im Reich der Chiss. Als Säugling kam Kung'urama an Bord eines Schiffes, das am Rande des Äußeren Randes flog. Als es während der Fluges in Bedrängnis geriet, wurde Kung'urama in eine Rettungskapsel des Schiffes gebracht. Nachdem er einige Zeit als einziger Insasse an Bord der Rettungskapsel herumgetrieben war, wurde diese von einem Schiff der Malarianer entdeckt, die das Gelände nach der McGrrr-Bande durchsuchten. Die Jedi Ring-Sol Ambase und Dooku , die das Schiff flogen, retteten Kung'urama und erkannten sein Potenzial in der Macht, weshalb sie ihn nach Coruscant zum Jedi-Tempel brachten. Allerdings war es ihnen nicht möglich, den Datenzylinder, welcher Kung'urama mitgegeben worden war, richtig zu entschlüsseln, weshalb sie seinen Namen als Nuru Kungurama lasen und ihn zukünftig auch so nannten.In geheimer Mission – Curse of the Black Hole Pirates Im Tempel übernahm der Jedi-Meister Lanchu Skaa die Ausbildung von Nuru, unter dessen Anleitung Nuru einen guten Umgang mit dem Lichtschwert und der Macht erlernte. Im Jahr 22 VSY begleitete Skaa Mace Windu mit zahlreichen anderen Jedi nach Geonosis, um dort zwei gefangene Ordensbrüder und Senatorin Padmé Amidala aus den Händen des abtrünnigen Jedi Dooku zu befreien. Dabei brach er auf, ohne sich von Nuru zu verabschieden, und als Skaa bei diesem Einsatz starb, traf den jungen Chiss der Verlust schwer. Danach wurde seine Ausbildung vom Kynachi-Jedi Ring-Sol Ambase fortgesetzt, der wegen seines Pflichten als Jedi-General jedoch nur wenig Zeit mit Nuru verbrachte. Im Gegensatz zu den Traditionen der Jedi baute Nuru schon in seiner Zeit als Padawan ein eigenes Lichtschwert, welches er zwar immer mit sich trug, aber vor anderen geheim hielt.In geheimer Mission – Das Breakout-Team Mission auf Kynachi Während der Klonkriege stürzte das separatistische Schlachtschiff Malevolence auf dem Kaliida-Mond ab, woraufhin die Bruchstücke vom Breakout-Team untersucht wurden. Die Einheit fand heraus, dass Teile des Schiffes auf dem Planeten Kynachi angefertigt worden waren, woraufhin der Oberste Kanzler Palpatine Ring-Sol Ambase, der von Kynachi stammte, in sein Büro kommen ließ und ihn mit der Mission betraute, zusammen mit dem Breakout-Team auf Kynachi zu ermitteln. Währenddessen trainierte Nuru Kungarama im Jedi-Tempel mit anderen Padawanen, die ihre Meister verloren hatten, indem er gegen holographische B2-Superkampfdroiden antrat. Ihm gelang es, ihre Schüsse abzuwehren und zwei der Hologramme die Arme abzutrennen, bevor er landete und ihre Beine zerstörte. Obwohl der dritte Droide ihn schnell anvisierte und feuerte, konnte sich Nuru wegrollen und ihn in der Mitte durchtrennen. Davor gelang es dem Droiden allerdings, noch eine Salve abzufeuern, die den Jungen zwar traf, aber nicht verletzte. Nuru wurde von seinem Meister beobachtet, der ihn zu seinen Fortschritten beglückwünschte, ihn jedoch wegen des Fluchens während des Trainings zurechtwies. Auf Nurus Nachfrage erklärte Ambase ihm, dass er mit einer Mission betraut worden war, während sein Schüler im Tempel bleiben sollte. Das enttäuschte Nuru, doch machte ihm Ambase klar, dass er noch zu jung für den Kampf war. Als sein Meister gegangen war, fühlte Nuru jedoch, dass er ihn unterstützen musste, sodass er sein Trainingslichtschwert kurzerhand der Padawan Nat Lariats übergab und zusammen mit dem von ihm erbauten Lichtschwert Ambase auf sichere Distanz folgte, da er nicht wollte, dass er ihn auf seinem Schiff spürte. Nuru erreichte den Hangar, als der letzte Soldat die Rampe hinauf schritt. Mithilfe eines Gedankentricks ließ er den Klonkrieger seine Anwesenheit vergessen und versteckte sich auf dem Schiff. Zwar spürte Ring-Sol Ambase die Anwesenheit seines Padawans, als das Schiff abhob, doch versicherte ihm der Soldat Breaker, dass niemand anderes an Bord war. Auch während der Fahrt beschlichen den Kynachi solche Gefühle, denen er jedoch nicht traute. Er interpretierte es so, dass ihm die Macht sagte, dass er Nuru hätte mitnehmen sollen. Als sie über Kynachi eintrafen, erwartete sie jedoch bereits eine Separatisten-Flotte, sodass Ambase den Befehl gab, die Rettungskapseln zu betreten. Nuru wurde vom Klonkrieger Knuckles entdeckt und betrat mit diesem eine der Rettungskapseln. Zuvor sah er noch kurz seinen Meister, der durch die Anwesenheit seines Schülers völlig überrascht wurde. Nach der Bruchlandung auf Kynachi verließen sie die Kapsel, um den näherkommenden Droiden-Jägern zu entgehen. Nach einer kurzen Strecke stießen sie auf eine Baracke, in die sich Nuru mit seinem Lichtschwert Eintritt verschaffte. Danach beobachteten sie die Sternjäger, die jedoch nicht landen konnten und wieder abzogen. Da sie vermuteten, in dem Gebäude entdeckt werden zu können, wollten sie das Gebäude verlassen. Allerdings wurden sie dabei von einem Droiden entdeckt, den die Klone zerstörten. Darüber war Nuru bestürzt, da der Droide ihnen seiner Meinung nach hätte helfen können. Schließlich äußerten die Klone jedoch Misstrauen, dass Nuru wirklich ein Jedi war. Breaker meinte, dass Ambase seinen Schüler Heckle Wiriest genannt hatte, was Nuru allerdings verwirrte. Er nannte seinen wahren Namen, woraufhin ihm der Klon zu seinem bestandenen Test gratulierte. Jener hatte zuvor ein Schild mit der Aufschrift Heckle Wiriest Fertilizer entdeckt. So entschieden sie, ihre Kleidung zu wechseln, um unter der Bevölkerung nicht aufzufallen. Nach einem kurzen Waldmarsch trafen sie schließlich an der Spitze eines Berges an, um sich einen Überblick über die Landschaft zu machen. Dabei machten die Klone Nuru deutlich, dass er als ihr Anführer die Entscheidungen zu treffen hatte. Daraufhin entschied Nuru, zusammen mit Breaker in die Stadt zu gehen, während ihnen die anderen beiden in kurzem Abstand folgten. Allerdings machten sie sich Sorgen, da Nurus blaue Hautfarbe in der Menge auffiel. Entgegen ihrer Hoffnungen wurden sie gleich am Eingang der Siedlung aufgehalten, weil die Bewacher des Dorfes zwei vermeintlichen Landstreichern keinen Einlass erlauben wollten. Nachdem Nuru sie mit einem Gedankentrick abgelenkt hatte, wurden sie von einer Einheimischen angesprochen, der Nurus Hautfarbe aufgefallen war. Sie hatte auch die beiden anderen Klone bemerkt und fuhr mit der Gruppe zu ihrer Kneipe. Dabei zeigte sie auch ihr Schiff, die Hasty Harpy, die sie immer noch startbereit hielt. Während sie Gunn ihren Aufenthalt erklärten, vernahmen sie Blasterfeuer, woraufhin Nuru Kungarama mit den Klonen nach draußen stürmte. Nachdem er die Schüsse der Droiden abgewehrt hatte, konnte Nuru zwei der Droiden zerstören. Die Klonsoldaten erledigten die anderen Droiden. Nuru reagierte verärgert, da die Klone ihn zunächst am Kampf hatten hindern wollen. Indes fiel ihnen ein Duros auf, der anscheinend in das Gefecht geraten und kurzzeitig erblindet war. Er stellte sich als Kopfgeldjäger vor und gab an, kurz zuvor vier Klonkrieger und einen Kynachi-Jedi gesehen zu haben, die in das örtliche Gefängnis gebracht worden waren. Nurus Interesse war geweckt, sodass sie mithilfe der Pläne des Duros einen Plan schmiedeten, um in das Gefängnis zu kommen. miniatur|links|Nuru Kungarama und das Breakout-Team kämpfen auf Kynachi. Nachdem er Breaker geholfen hatte, Gunns Droiden Teejay zu reparieren und ihm den neuen Namen Cleaver zu geben, begab sich die Gruppe zur Fabrik, auf deren Gelände sich auch ein Gefängnis befand. Unter der Tarnung einer Gefangeneneskortierung konnte Cleaver Nuru, Gunn und den Kopfgeldjäger hineinschleusen. Zwar wurden sie vom Aufseher Umbrag entdeckt, doch gelang es Nuru, jenen mit seinem Lichtschwert zu bedrohen. Bevor er ihm verraten konnte, wer die Gruppe verraten hatte, erschütterte das Gefängnis eine Explosion, sodass Umbrag sich befreien konnte. Während des Kampfes bemerkte er, dass der Duros verschwunden war. Allerdings wurde er von den neu eintreffenden Klonen abgelenkt, mit denen sie bis zum Gefangenenblock vordrangen und dort die Zelltüren öffneten. Zwar strömten alle Häftlinge aus dem Zellblock heraus, doch befand sich Ring-Sol Ambase nicht unter den Gefangenen. Die Zeit drängte, weil die Reaktoren der Haftanstalt überladen waren und kurz vor der Explosion standen, sodass ihm keine Zeit blieb, noch länger zu suchen. Auf dem Weg nach draußen trafen sie auch den Kopfgeldjäger wieder, der nach eigenen Angaben aus Panik vor den Droiden geflohen war. Er übergab Nuru Ambases Lichtschwert, das er angeblich gefunden hatte. In Wahrheit hatte der Kopfgeldjäger mit dem für die Jedi nur allzu bekannten Namen Cad Bane Ambase entführt und auf sein Schiff gebracht. Währenddessen war auch eine Flotte der Republik eingetroffen und hatte die Blockade verjagt, woraufhin Nuru mit Gunn, Cleaver und dem neugegründeten Breakout-Team aus Chatterbox, Knuckles und Breaker mit der Hasty Harpy den Planeten verließen. Nuru berichtete Yoda von der vergeblichen Suche, der ihn auch für sein Verschwinden aus dem Tempel rügte. Als sich jedoch auch der Oberste Kanzler Palpatine einschaltete und jener erkannte, dass Nuru ein Chiss war, gab er Nuru den Auftrag, mit der Harpy eine Chiss-Delegation zu treffen und sie zu Gesprächen nach Coruscant zu eskortieren. In den Unbekannten Regionen Verhandlungen mit den Chiss Nachdem sie den Befehl Palpatines empfangen hatten, begaben sich Nuru und die Klonkrieger an Bord der Harpy und brachen von Kynachi aus auf, um den Flug in die Unbekannten Regionen auf sich zu nehmen. Während des lang andauernden Fluges begann Nuru zu meditieren, um seine Gedanken und Gefühle zu ordnen, da er vor allem den Verlust von Meister Ambase verarbeiten wollte. Dabei wurde ihm von den Klonen und Cleaver erklärt, dass er während seiner Meditation angreifbar wäre, weshalb er ihnen seine Reaktionsfähigkeit demonstrierte – der Droide war davon so beeindruckt, dass er die nächsten 164 Stunden meditierte. Tage später erreichten sie schließlich den Treffpunkt, wobei Nuru inzwischen nervös geworden war. Er fürchtete, nicht gut genug auf die Mission vorbereitet zu sein, da er selbst noch nie einen anderen Chiss gesehen hatte und auch die Sprache der Chiss, Cheunh, nicht beherrschte. Als sie aus dem Hyperraum kamen, sahen sie sich entgegen ihrer Erwartungen nur einer Raumstation der Chiss-Verteidigungsflotte gegenüber, von der sie an Bord gelotst wurden. Als Nuru von Bord ging, wies er die Klone und Lalo an, bei der Harpy zu bleiben und wachsam zu sein, bevor er sich zu seinem Empfangskomitee begab – welches aus einer einzelnen Chiss bestand, die sich ihm als Aristocra Sev'eeren'nuruodo vorstellte. Da die Aristocra seine Verhandlungspartnerin war, begleitete er sie in den Besprechungsraum, wo er bald bemerkte, dass er tatsächlich zu wenig über die Protokolle der Chiss wusste und so Veeren immer wieder durch falsches Verhalten verwunderte. Als Nuru ihr schließlich die Bitte des Kanzlers, die Republik zu unterstützen, unterbreitete, erklärte Veeren ihm, dass die Chiss keine der beiden Seiten bevorzugen und einzig und alleine jeden vernichten würden, der in ihr Territorium vordringen würde. Anschließend begleitete sie den verblüfften Nuru zurück zu seinem Schiff, damit sie das Chiss-Gebiet verließen. Als sie bei der Harpy angelangten schloss sich Nuru den Klonkriegern und Lalo an, doch als sie Station verlassen wollten, wurde diese angegriffen. Nuru erkannte nach einem Blick auf die Sensorschirme der Harpy, dass es die Separatisten-Flotte von Umbrag war, die ihnen von Kynachi aus gefolgt sein musste. Da er ebenfalls erkannte, dass die Station den Separatisten nichts entgegenzusetzen hatte, befahl er den Klonen die Aristocra an Bord der Harpy zu schaffen. Die Aristocra, die Augenblicke zuvor bei einem Zusammenprall mit Breaker bewusstlos geworden war, wurde auf das Schiff gebracht und anschließend flohen sie. Nuru begab sich ins Cockpit des Frachters und wurde dort von Lalo darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass ihre einzige Fluchtroute zu ihrem Ursprungsort zurückführte, da sie in den Unbekannten Regionen keine anderen Koordinaten zu Verfügung stehen hatte. Als sie in den Hyperraum sprangen, wurde die Station hinter ihnen zerstört. Bei den Black Hole-Piraten Da die Situation erst einmal entschärft war, begab sich Nuru wieder in den Passagierteil des Schiffes, wo die Aristocra gerade wieder bei Bewusstsein war. Allerdings zeigte sie sich über ihre Rettung wenig erfreut und forderte Nuru und die Crew der Harpy auf, sofort in den Chiss-Raum zurückzukehren. Nuru widersprach ihr, da sie von ihrer Route nicht einfach abweichen konnten, woraufhin sich Veeren weigerte, weiter mit ihnen zu reden und sie als Entführer darstellte. Nuru unterdrückte seinen Ärger und kehrte ins Cockpit zurück, wo ihm jedoch eine neue Überraschung bereitet wurde: Die Hasty Harpy wurde aus dem Hyperraum gerissen, obwohl sie erst wenige Stunden unterwegs gewesen waren. Als sie sich einen Überblick verschafft hatten, wurde klar, dass ein Schwarzes Loch sie durch seine Anziehungskraft aus dem Hyperraum gezogen hatte. Zugleich störte es durch seine Strahlung die Instrumente der Harpy, weshalb es unmöglich wurde, einen neuen Hyperraumsprung zu berechnen. Gemeinsam mit Gunn und Chatterbox ging Nuru in die Kabine zurück, um sich mit den anderen zu beraten. Es war ihnen allerdings noch nicht gelungen, eine Lösung zu finden, als die Harpy von Laserschüssen getroffen wurde. Augenblicklich kehrte Nuru mit Lalo in das Cockpit zurück, wo sie ihr Schiff von mehreren Piraten-Schiffen umgeben sahen. Diese forderten sie zur Kapitulation auf, und Nuru erkannte, dass sie sich dieser Forderung nicht widersetzen sollten. Er folgte einem improvisierten Plan von Lalo, in dem er sich als Veerens Bruder ausgab, während die Klonkrieger von der Raumfahrerin eingesperrt wurden. Als er sich seiner Jedi-Gewänder entledigt und sein Lichtschwert versteckt hatte, hatte Lalo die Blaster der Klone an Cleaver gegeben, der sich mitsamt den Waffen versteckte. Kaum hatte sich Nuru zu der ebenfalls umgezogenen Aristocra gesetzt, als auch schon die ersten Piraten, der Trandoshaner Bossk und der Patrolianer Robonino, an Bord kamen. Während sich Bossk von Lalo durch das Schiff führen ließ, kamen weitere Piraten an Bord, doch verhielt sich Nuru mit Veeren ganz seiner Rolle wie ein verängstigter Chiss-Junge und ließ die Piraten walten. links|miniatur|Nuru Kungrama und Lalo Gunn kämpfen Rücken an Rücken. Wie es sich jedoch bald darauf herausstellte, waren die Black Hole-Piraten keine gewöhnliche Piratenbande. Sie dachten gar nicht daran, ihnen Leid zuzufügen und als der Anführer der Piraten, Hethra Mcgrrrr, an Bord der Harpy kam, bot er ihnen an, sich ihrer Gruppe anzuschließen. Nuru und Lalo akzeptierten dieses Angebot erst einmal und begleiteten den Piraten-Kapitän auf dessen Schiff, der Random Mallet. Auf dem Weg erklärte ihnen Mcgrrrr, dass alle Schiffe, die es in die Nähe des Schwarzen Lochs verschlägt, dort gefangen sind, da es unmöglich ist, einen Hyperraumsprung aus dem Anziehungsbereich des Loches zu unternehmen. An Bord der Random Mallet lud Mcgrrrr sie zu einer Feier ein, bei der die Klonkrieger des Breakout-Teams zur Belustigung der Piraten dienen. Grund dafür war, dass Lalo den Piraten erklärt hatte, dass die Klone einen Gendefekt hatten und daher jeden Befehl ausführten, ganz gleich von wem er kam. So waren die Piraten nun damit beschäftigt, die Klone nach ihrem Willen herumzukommandieren, wodurch das Misstrauen den Soldaten gegenüber gesenkt wurde. Als jedoch der Trandoshaner Bossk in den Raum kam, drohte die Stimmung zu kippen, da er die Klone erschießen wollte. Nuru entschied sich, seine Tarnung auffliegen zu lassen und katapultierte sich mit der Macht vor die Klone, während er sein Lichtschwert zog und Bossks Schüsse abwehrte. Unterdessen hatte sich auch Cleaver von der Harpy auf die Random Mallet geschmuggelt und trat nun in den Raum, wo er den Klonkriegern ihre Blaster zuwarf. Damit konnten sie die Piraten zurückhalten, doch waren dazu auch keine Waffen mehr nötig; Mcgrrrr befahl ihnen, den Jedi und seine Begleiter in Ruhe zu lassen. Dann erklärte er, dass ein Jedi ihre einzige Hoffnung war, aus dieser Falle zu entkommen und die Piratenflotte setzte sich in Richtung eines Mondes in Bewegung. Auf dem Flug wurde Nuru von Mcgrrrr darüber aufgeklärt, dass mehrere sullustanische Wissenschaftler, die ebenfalls durch das Schwarze Loch gefangen waren, dort einen altem Tempel der Kwa entdeckt hatten. Mit Hilfe eines Machtnutzers sollte es möglich sein, ein Tor der Unendlichkeit zu öffnen und so einem Hyperraumsprung zu unternehmen. Nach ihrer Ankunft auf dem Mond wurde Nuru den Sullustanern vorgestellt, die sofort einwilligten und ihr Lager zusammenpackten. Gemeinsam mit der gesamten Piraten-Flotte flog Nuru in das Innere des gigantischen Kwa-Tempels, bis sie den Kontrollraum erreichten. Doch als Nuru das Portal aktivieren wollte, brachen auf einmal Whuffa-Würmer aus den Wänden und griffen die Gruppe an. Als einer der Würmer die Aristocra ergreifen wollte, warf sich Nuru dazwischen und wurde mit Veeren von dem Whuffa verschluckt. Es gelang ihm jedoch, sein Lichtschwert in den Gehirnsack des Wurmes zu stoßen und ihn so zu töten, wodurch sie wieder freikamen. Da weitere Würmer angriffen, aktivierte Nuru so schnell es ihm möglich war das Portal und floh an Bord der Harpy. Als er auf der Landerampe stand, bemerkte er, dass Breaker kurz davor war, aus dem Raumschiff zu springen um den am Boden zurückgebliebenen Droiden Cleaver zu retten. Nuru hinderte ihn daran und zog den Droiden mit der Macht an Bord der Harpy. Wenige Augenblicke später sprangen sie durch das Tor. Der Sprung endete jedoch bereits keine Minute nach seinem Beginn, und zur Verblüffung aller Anwesenden befanden sie sich wieder an der Chiss-Station, wo das Flaggschiff von Umbrag immer noch positioniert war. Gemeinsam mit den Piraten griff Nuru den Separatist an und fügte dessen Schiff schwere Schäden zu, bevor Umbrag aus dem Chiss-Raum floh. Wenig später kehrten auch Nuru und die anderen den Chiss den Rücken, doch wurde der junge Jedi von Veeren persönlich verabschiedet, wobei sie ihm seinen wahren Namen, Kung'urama'nuruodo, mitteilte. Anschließend sprangen sie wieder in Richtung des republikanischen Raumes. Während des Fluges wurde Nuru von Sharp angesprochen. Der Klon teilte ihm mit, dass er Lalo und Chatterbox misstraute, da sie das Schiff zum schwarzen Loch gesteuert hatten, obwohl dieser Navigationsfehler nicht hätte passieren dürfen. Obgleich Nuru den beiden eigentlich vertraute, war er durch die Warnung des Klons nun misstrauisch geworden, redete jedoch während des weiteren Fluges mit keinem darüber. Duell auf Vaced rechts|miniatur|Nuru duelliert sich mit dem Mandalorianer. Die Rückkehr nach Coruscant durch den Namadii-Korridor verbrachte Nuru weiterhin mit Gedanken an seinen verschwundenen Meister, als sie eine Notfallübertragung von Yoda und Kanzler Palpatine erhielten. Obwohl Nuru erwartete, Bericht über die gescheiterten Verhandlungen zu erstatten, erhielt er einen neuen Auftrag: Er sollte den Abgeordneten von Kynachi, Langu Sommilor, auf Vaced treffen und von dort aus nach Coruscant geleiten, wo er Verhandlungen zum Eintritt in die Galaktische Republik führen würde. Der Geheimdienst ging jedoch davon aus, dass die Techno-Union den Abgeordneten aufhalten würden, weshalb sie Nuru den Auftrag erteilten. Der erneute Eingriff der Techno-Union führten sie auf ihre erste Mission auf Kynachi zurück, sodass Breaker die Möglichkeit eines Peilsenders auf der Harpy äußerte, da er bereits einen möglichen Sender auf der Außenhülle entdeckt hatte. Nuru hingegen war davon nicht überzeugt, da die separatistische Firma ihre Aufgabe weniger gut erfüllen würde. Allerdings entschied sich der Jedi dafür, den Abgeordneten nicht zu warnen, da die Übertragung abgehört werden könnte, sondern die Mission fortzusetzen. Nach ihrer Ankunft begaben sie sich auf die Suche nach dem Peilsender, als sie von einer Swoop-Gang aufgesucht wurden. Die Fahrer wollten den Jedi und seine Kameraden erpressen, doch konnte Nuru ihren Anführer mit einem Geistestrick besänftigen und fortschicken. Er erlaubte Breaker auch, die drei hohen Bäume nahe des Raumhafens zu überprüfen, von wo aus man die Hasty Harpy ausspähen konnte. Allerdings wurde der Soldat von dem mandalorianischen Attentäter Hudu Shiv überwältigt, der Nuru und den anderen Klonen Entwarnung gab und so tat, als ob die Statik die Kommunikation störte. Gleichzeitig hatte das Schiff des Abgeordneten den Raumhafen von Vaced erreicht, doch als Nuru ihn begrüßen wollte, wurde er von einem Scharfschützen mit einem tödlichen Giftpfeil getroffen. Nuru aktivierte sein Lichtschwert, um sich vor weiteren Angriffen zu schützen, nahm sich schließlich ein Swoop und fuhr zu den Bäumen, von wo der Schuss abgefeuert worden war. Die anderen Mitglieder folgten ihm jedoch, bis Nuru erkannte, dass er geradewegs auf eine Granate zusteuerte, wodurch er zu Boden geworfen wurde. Dabei erkannte er eine Person, die in den Wald rannte, und sah den überwältigten Breaker. Allerdings setzte er die Verfolgung des Attentäters fort. Zusammen mit Gizman, einem Mitglied der Gang, das den Verlust seines Fahrzeugs rächen wollte, begab er sich in den Zerschmetterten Stein, einem Canyon auf Vaced. Nachdem sie dort ebenfalls von Granaten aufgehalten wurden, überwältigte Gizman den Mandalorianer. Allerdings hielt der Jedi ihn davon ab, den Gefangenen zu töten, damit er ihn noch verhören konnte. Dadurch gelang es ihm jedoch, ihrem Zugriff zu entfliehen. Auf ihrer Verfolgung sprang der Angreifer aus einer erhöhten Position auf sie zu, wodurch Nuru erkannte, dass es sich bei ihm um einen Mandalorianer handelte. Danach wurde er durch den Gleiter des Attentäters abgelenkt, der sich in seinem Rücken bereit machte, doch erkannte der Jedi die Taktik seines Gegners und sprang zur Seite, bevor ihn die Schüsse treffen konnten. Er zog sein Lichtschwert, wurde durch die Wucht eines Feuers, das der Mandalorianer mit einem Flammenwerfer verursacht hatte, umgeworfen. Als er Ambases Lichtschwert ergriff, um die Angriffe des Kopfgeldjägers abzuwehren, traf die Harpy im Canyon ein. Nuru erwartete einen weiteren Angriff des Mandalorianers, der jedoch mit seinem Gleiter floh. Obwohl sich Nuru zusammen mit dem verletzten Gizman auf das Schiff begab, wollte er den Attentäter aufspüren, bis jener eine Rakete auf die Hasty Harpy abfeuerte und zu einer Notlandung zwang. Breaker, der ebenfalls zu der Gruppe gestoßen war, entdeckte Ring-Sol Ambases Gürtel, der einen Plan des Bilbringi-Depots enthielt. Obwohl er die Leichen des Abgeordneten nach Coruscant bringen wollte, verbat er aus Vorsicht vor einer Abhörung jeden Kontakt, sodass sie das zerstörte Schiff verließen und das Shuttle ders Abgeordneten nutzten. Zwar entdeckten sie einen Sender innerhalb des Schiffes und befürchteten daher, bei ihrer Ankunft in einen Hinterhalt zu geraten, doch versprach der wiedergenesene Gizman ihnen, sie vor Unheil zu beschützen, da Lalo Gunn auf Vaced bleiben wollte. Bei ihrer Ankunft entdeckten sie das Schiff von Umbrag, dem Aufseher der Kynachi-Fabrik. Sie suchten den Skakoaner auf, der sich durch Gizmans Anblick ergab, bevor Nuru eine Nachricht nach Coruscant schickte und Unterstützung durch einen Jedi-Kreuzer anforderte. Als Nuru darüber nachdachte, dass das Breakout-Team auf Coruscant einem weitaus erfahrenerem Anführer zugeteilt werden würde, traf das Schiff von Veeren ein. Die Chiss berichtete ihm, dass sie den Sender auf der Harpy angebracht hatte, aber auch davon, dass die Ereignisse verbunden mit dem jungen Jedi Teil eines Komplotts waren. Obwohl er dies an den Jedi-Rat tragen wollte, musste er Veeren versprechen, dies vor jedem geheim zu halten. Bei ihrem Abflug wurde sie jedoch von einem ankommenden Schiff angegriffen und getötet, das von Ambase und dem Soldaten Knuckles gesteuert wurde. Allerdings wurden sie daraufhin von Kampfdroiden angegriffen, sodass Nuru mit den Soldaten kämpfte. Während des Kampfes wurde Chatterbox verwundet, doch setzte Nuru den Kampf fort und schickte die anderen Klone los, um die Gänge nach weiteren Droiden abzusuchen. Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten links|miniatur|Nuru Kungurama mit seinem Lichtschwert. Nuru war in seinem Inneren eine gutmütige und nette Person, neigte jedoch dazu zu fluchen, wofür ihn sein Meister des Öfteren zurechtwies. Trotz der Jedi-Traditionen, die besagten, dass ein Jedi erst bei seinem Ritterschlag ein eigenes Lichtschwert konstruiert, baute Nuru schon als Padawan eine eigene Waffe. Obwohl er die Waffe immer mit sich trug, hielt er sie vor anderen geheim. Er wusste, dass die Macht manchmal zu den Jedi sprach, sodass er sich dazu berufen fühlte, seinem Meister zu helfen, als jener auf seine Mission nach Kynachi aufbrach. Wie viele andere Jedi wunderte sich Nuru, wie sich die Klonsoldaten untereinander auseinander halten konnten. Für ihn sahen alle Klone gleich aus. Während seiner Mission mit dem Breakout-Team stellte er fest, dass es für die Soldaten unerheblich war, dass er noch ein Kind war. Sie machten ihm klar, dass er ihr Anführer war und die Entscheidungen zu treffen hatte. Zwar stammte Nuru von den Chiss ab, doch kannte er sich innerhalb der Kultur seiner Spezies nicht aus; auch die Sprache der Chiss beherrschte er nicht. Für seine Mission zu den Chiss lernte er zwar ein wenig Cheunh, war der Sprache jedoch auch dann nicht sonderlich bemächtigt. Er blieb mit seinen Gedanken auch weiterhin bei seinem Meister, was dazu führte, dass er seine Gefühle nicht richtig beherrschen konnte. Nuru Kungarama war ein talentierter Padawan, der sowohl im Kampf mit dem Lichtschwert als auch im Umgang mit der Macht einen ernstzunehmenden Gegner darstellte. Diese Techniken, die er bereits in frühen Jahren lernte, erlaubten es ihm, schnelle und präzise Schläge mit seinem Lichtschwert zu setzen, mit denen er seine Gegner angreifen oder Blasterschüsse abwehren konnte. Zudem warf er es, um weiter entfernte Gegner zu treffen. Darüber hinaus konnte er schnelle Konter ausführen und seine Gegner durch Abtrennen von Körperteilen besiegen. Im Kampf entging er mithilfe von Rollen und Sprüngen feindlichen Angriffen. Er war auch technisch versiert und half Breaker, einen Droiden zu reparieren. Des Weiteren war Nuru auch bereits mit den grundlegenden Techniken der Macht vertraut, die es ihm erlaubten, andere Leute geistig zu manipulieren, Gegenstände mit der Macht zu bewegen oder Gegner zu entwaffnen. Auch wusste Nuru um die beruhigende und stärkende Wirkung der Meditationen, weshalb er immer meditierte, wenn er seine Gedanken klären und sich beruhigen wollte. Obwohl er nicht gedacht hatte, schon in jungem Alter kämpfen zu müssen, war er aufgrund seiner besonderen Fähigkeiten nicht zu unterschätzen.In geheimer Mission – Duel at Shattered Rock Beziehungen Ring-Sol Ambase Ring-Sol Ambase war der zweite Jedi, der Nuru Kungarama zum Jedi ausbildete. Da Nuru bereits seinen ersten Meister verloren hatte, hing er sehr an Ambase und weigerte sich, ihn gehen zu lassen. Er fürchtete, dass er wie sein erster Meister nicht zurückkehren würde. Dieses Gefühl ließ ihn nicht los, da sein Meister oft allein mit einem Bataillon Klone an die Front geschickt wurde, sodass er nur wenig Zeit für Nuru hatte. Als Ambase auf eine Mission nach Kynachi aufbrach, fühlte sich Nuru verpflichtet, seinem Meister beizustehen und versteckte sich an Bord des Schiffes, das den Jedi-Meister und das Breakout-Team nach Kynachi bringen sollte. Obwohl sein Meister Nurus Präsenz fühlte, dachte er, dass es sich dabei nur um seine Täuschung handelte. Er verstand es so, dass ihm die Macht sagte, dass er Nuru hätte mitnehmen sollen. Als sie über Kynachi angegriffen wurden und die Rettungskapseln bestiegen, war Ambase überrascht, seinen Padawan zu sehen; obwohl er seine Anwesenheit gespürt hatte. Nach ihrer Bruchlandung trennten sich ihre Wege jedoch. Nuru erfuhr allerdings von einem Duros-Kopfgeldjäger, dass Ambase angeblich in das örtliche Gefängnis eingeliefert worden war. Er freute sich, seinen Meister am Leben zu wissen, doch als sie die Gefangenen befreiten, befand sich Ambase nicht unter den Häftlingen. Nurus Hoffnung hatte sich nicht bewahrheitet. Als ihm Cad Bane wenig später das Lichtschwert Ambases überreichte, dankte er dem Kopfgeldjäger. Er wusste nicht, dass jener seinen Meister in Wahrheit gefangen hielt. Bane fand es am amüsant, dass Nuru ihm dafür gedankt hatte. Doch obwohl alles darauf hindeutete, dass Ambase tot war, war Nuru weiterhin der festen Überzeugung, dass sein Meister noch lebte. Daher musste er oft an ihn denken und fürchtete dabei auch, dass sein Meister gestorben sein könnte. Erst auf dem Bilbringi-Depot spürte er seinen Meister wieder – auch Ambase hatte den jungen Chiss bemerkt. Lalo Gunn Nuru traf das erste Mal auf Kynachi mit Lalo Gunn zusammen, da er ihr durch seine blaue Hautfarbe aufgefallen war. Nachdem sie ihn und seine Klonkrieger, die Gunn ebenfalls hatte ausmachen können, in ihre Kneipe eingeladen hatte und ihr Nuru berichtete, dass er ein Jedi sei, glaubte sie dies zunächst nicht, da sie ihn für zu jung hielt. Als er jedoch wenig später mit seinem Lichtschwert zwei Kampfdroiden zerstörte, entschuldigte sie sich dafür. Auch bei der späteren Mission in der Fabrik half Gunn der Gruppe und verließ schließlich mit ihnen den Planeten. Nuru war ihr dankbar dafür, dass sie ihnen so bereitwillig half, und lernte sie auch in Gefahrensituationen als mutige Begleiterin zu schätzen. Auch kam ihm ihr Wissen als Pilotin des Öfteren zunutze. Erst nach ihren Erlebnissen mit den Black Hole-Piraten wurde Nuru Lalo gegenüber misstrauisch, da er von einem der Klone darauf hingewiesen wurde, dass ihr Abstecher zu dem Schwarzen Loch kaum ein Zufall hatte sein können, und Lalo und Chatterbox die einzigen Personen mit Zugriff zu der Navigation der Harpy gewesen waren. Sev'eere'nuruodo Die junge Sev'eeren'nuruodo war die erste Chiss, die Nuru nach seinem langen Leben auf Coruscant und bei den Jedi zu Gesicht bekam. Als Nuru das erste Mal auf Veeren traf, war er augenblicklich von ihr angetan, da sie neben einem Angehörigen seiner Spezies auch noch sehr attraktiv auf ihn wirkte. Schon bald erkannte Nuru jedoch, dass zwischen ihm und Veeren eine sehr große Kluft herrschte, da er keinerlei Wissen um die Gebräuche und Sitten der Chiss hatte; schon sein schlechtes Cheunh und sein für einen Chiss merkwürdiger Name verwirrten Veeren immer wieder. Nachdem er sie schließlich zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit von der angegriffenen Chiss-Station weggeschafft und so ihr Leben gerettet hatte, zeigte sich Veeren mehr als undankbar und strafte ihn mit eiskalter Verachtung ab. Als sie ihm unterstellte, dass er sie entführt hätte und für den Angriff verantwortlich sei, wurde Nuru klar, dass sie ihn tatsächlich seit der angeblichen Entführung hasste. Nach der Konfrontation mit den Piraten und den darauf folgenden Problemen bei der Aktivierung des Kwa-Tores für eine Flucht aus dem schwarzen Loch waren sie jedoch aufeinander angewiesen, sodass sich das Verhältnis zwischen den beiden besserte. Daher verabschiedete Veeren ihn auch nach ihrer Rückkehr in den Chiss-Raum persönlich und teilte ihm seinen wahren Namen – Kung'urama'nuruodo – mit, wodurch er erkannte, dass er zur selben Familie gehörte wie die Aristocra. Anschließend verließen sie jedoch das Chiss-Reich, weshalb Nuru von ihr getrennt wurde. Allerdings folgte sie ihm, um ihm zu berichten, dass er in ein Komplott verwickelt war. Von ihrem Tod war er zwar ergriffen, doch verspürte er auch Freude, da er seinen Meister wieder gespürt hatte. Hinter den Kulissen Nuru Kungarama ist der Protagonist der Buchreihe In geheimer Mission. Er wurde dafür von dem Autor der Reihe, Ryder Windham, komplett neu geschaffen. Quellen *''In geheimer Mission'' – Das Breakout-Team *''In geheimer Mission'' – Curse of the Black Hole Pirates *''In geheimer Mission'' – Duel at Shattered Rock *''In geheimer Mission'' – Guardians of the Chiss Key Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Personen der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Chiss Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Jedi des Alten Ordens Kategorie:Legends en:Nuru Kungurama es:Kung'urama'nuruodo